


The Death Girl Walking

by Themasterunicorn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percy is Confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themasterunicorn/pseuds/Themasterunicorn
Summary: A girl randomly appears and disappears. Nico knows her. Hades loathes her. Percy is confused, nevermind everyone is confused except maybe Annabeth. Annabeth knows all.





	1. Percy is confused

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Have some PJO with a side of I tried.  
> Want a Riddle?  
> What is something the more you take ,the more you leave behind?

Percy was the first see the girl who is like a ghost after the Titan War when he heard laughing from the Hades cabin. Percy was immediately was suspicious and went up to the cabin but stopped when he heard voices, “And they believed you?” A musical voice came out of the cabin Percy's eyebrows shot to the moon. Nico's voice came out next “Hey! I can be a good actor if I want to be.” The son of Hades sounded mockingly offended.” Yesterday I asked you if lilac was a good color for me.”  
“ And it was… amazingly...pretty, it really.. brought your eyes out…”  
“My eyes are a yellowish green and it was an atrocious sweater that needs to be burned in Tartarus.”   
“Well, they believed it!”   
“ Are they idiots? Hun, you are not very good at hiding it. ” A girl's voice said.   
“Not idiots just a bit…” Nico grappled with himself to find the right word, “gullible.” 

Percy peeked into the cabin, Nico sitting on floor and a girl wearing so much black that it would make Thalia jealous was sitting on his bed. “I have to go my father will kill me if I’m late. Bye Ghost King”   
“See ya Ghost Girl”  
With that the girl simmered out of existence and Nico got off the floor and headed towards where Percy was sitting.  
Percy ,being the seaweed brain he wa,s just sat there and hoped that Nico wouldn't see him.   
But as Nico walked by he turned and said “See you at dinner Percy.” and just walked out.


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Another One!

The town was silent as the mid-December breeze blew threw it. The trees were iced with glinting frost that were illuminated by the bright red and green christmas lights, the houses decorated with such love and care. The fires burned bright and the windows were light up by trashy late night TV. The only one out side was a young girl as she looked out on the frozen canvas ready to be painted in a blood red color. Tears streaked down her face but never reached the ground because before they let her emotionless face they froze to her face that was as cold as a corpse. She whipped her head around the silver piercings in her ears glinting in the lights.  
"Didn't expect you to come and visit me." Her voice was as smooth as silk as she looked up at the dark figure with curiosity in her cold unnatural purple eyes.  
"Why wouldn't I visit my favorite reaper?" The man growled like it pained him to say such a nice thing.  
"Don't try and flatter me what do you want?" The reaper hissed her blood red lips pulled into a sneer.  
"You to watch my son."  
"Why?" The reaper looked affronted.

"Why? Well that's easy. He doesn't trust anyone and he needs someone."

"Why me then?"

"Because he is you're Angel."

"Di Angelo's you're son?" The girl/reaper looked up shocked. The little boy she met in the Lotus hotel and Casino was the son of her boss.

"Yes."

"Never one to beat around the bush are you." Her face lit up in a teasing smile.

"No."


	3. How can I help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so heres another chapter, I have wrote all of these ages ago and am now just woking up the courage to post all of these.

“No,no,no, There has to be away!” A small raven haired boy yelled into the darkness, “ HAS TO  
BE A WAY,” He yelled slamming his foot into a rock. His anger quickly turned into sadness as  
he sat down at the base of a tree that surrounded the pit he had dug hoping for one, just one,  
one way, one clue, one hint as to how to bring her back. “Please, please tell me God...or gods  
what did I do?” He mumbled into his hands brokenly, tears streaming down his olive skin.  
“Well, I don’t know about the gods,but your too cute not to screw over.” A drawling voice with a  
slight European accent called. Nico whipped around to see a girl in a dark purple blob,tears  
diluting his vision. As she drew closer he saw a young girl with platinum blonde hair that went to  
her waist. He saw that she was wearing a maroon,not dark purple skirt (He had been told that  
by Bianca many a times) that went to her knees, a long coat with laces all up it was tied around  
her neck. Combat boots adorned her feet and silver bracelets twirled up her bare arms, black  
and silver shaped into claws or talons were placed on on her left hand, a bracelet with chains  
connecting them all.  
“W-Who are you?” Nico sniffled, quickly dragging his sleeve of his tattered jacket across his  
dark brown eyes. The girl stuck her non clawed hand out to shake. Nico just stood there and  
stared at it like it was from Mars.  
“Ohhh….. You clearly want it more formal.” The girl bowed, light hair flopping lazily in front of her  
odd yellowish green eyes, a smirk formed on her black painted lips.  
“Your Highness, The Prince of Darkness, The Heir to the Underrealm, Son of The Great Foolish,  
Conceited, Idiot with an Ego the Size of Mount Everest, Lord Hades.” She made a sweeping  
motion with her hands, “ I am one of your father’s reapers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Do you hate it? Comment if its the former, I'll just ignore the latter. Unless its constructive, then tell me what was wrong and how you think I could fix it!


End file.
